Marshall Lee's Closet
by daizy226
Summary: Fionna and Cake get stuck in Marshall's closet, what will happen? The gender swapped version of Marceline's Closet, but with a little Fiolee! Please review.


_Fionna_

It was a regular day in the land of Aaa, Cake and I had just gone to the Candy Kingdom to help Prince Gumball and we were headed toward Marshall's house to have a jam session.

"Fionna girl, you know you can't play a balloon right?" Cake had been bugging me all morning.

"Cake I already told you, balloons are instruments of the future and soon everybody will be playing them!"

"Yeah right, well I'm gonna play my dulcimer, it's a _real _instrument."

"Whatever Cake, hey look a note!"

We had arrived at Marshall's house, but he wasn't there; instead we found a note taped to his door.

"I'll read it!" Cake piped up. "Hey guys, I had to run out but I'll be back; blah blah blah; DONT GO IN MY HOUSE!"

"That's it?" I asked "Just 'don't go in my house.'"

"Yeah that's all." Cake said, after that she sat on the lawn and meditated.

"Oh Cake no, if your meditating then I'm gonna be super bored!"

"Well then here's a thought, how about _you _meditate with me."

"No way!" I yelled "We're gonna play cloud hunt!"

"Oh Fionna, you no I can't play that game, I've got a mental block with cloud hunt!"

"That's what makes the game so awesome, you suck so I know I'll win!"

"What! Oh no, your on sister!" And that is how the game began.

"Great now I'll count, and Cake you can hide anywhere in here; but Marshall's house is of limits, got it?"

"Yeah I got it, now count!"

"Okay... GO!" I started counting, "1..2...3...4...5..."

"Cake I'm coming to get you, when the cloud comes hunting NO ONE is safe!" I yelled, full of energy. I turned around "Gotcha!" I screamed, but Cake wasn't that easy to find. I looked under Marshall's porch, "Aha!" but she wasn't there either. I got up and stood on the porch, I was stumped. Usually Cake was really easy to find but today was not my day. I turned around slowly because I felt someone watching me; and when I did I saw Cake looking at me through the window!

"Cake get outta there, Marshall Lee's gonna kill you, CAKE!" Cake had transformed into me and was mirroring my movements, she was pretty good; but I still knew that it was her.

"Cake I know this isn't a mirror; What the,your doing it wrong even! GET OUT, GET OUT!" She was still copying me but, she was doing it backwards. I snuck into Marshall's house to give her a piece of my mind, "Cake get outta here Marshall's gonna kill us! Did you even read the note he said 'Stay out'"

As I was yelling at Cake who still looked like me, Marshall came home. _"Fantastic" _I thought. Cake and I ducked in the living room while Marshall went into the kitchen, he was unpacking groceries.

Just as Marshall was about to see us, Cake took me up the stairs and into his room. We ran into his closet, "He's gonna kill us!" Cake ranted, isn't that what _I _told her? "Marshall's gonna tie us up and eat us!" She continued to talk and I had the urge to say I told you so.

"You don't think I know that?!" I made a face, Marshall could be _reasonable _maybe he wouldn't kill us. I thought about it some more and realized that Marshall was NOT gonna forgive us, not this time anyway.

"We'll wait for the right moment and then we'll sneak out, right under his nose." I started thinking about Marshall's face, he had a cute nose...

"Okay, Okay I can do this." Cake said whispering to herself, I shushed her when I heard Marshall coming into the room.

"Here he comes, shush!" I whisper-screamed at Cake, Marshall came into his room and sniffed the air. _We are so dead_, I thought to myself.

Marshall glanced at the closet, Cake and I tensed; "Huh" he said and flew into the bathroom.

"Lets get outta here." Cake whispered. I opened the closet door and it squeaked. The room was silent as we waited to see if Marshall heard, there was no sound so I opened it wider; it squeaked louder this time. "Hello?" Marshall said, I closed the door as he came back into the room. "Is someone here?" Cake was making faces at the fact that Marshall didn't wash his hands. Marshall looked towards the closet and sniffed the air again, Cake and I were practically shaking at the thought of him finding us. Lucky for us Marshall sniffed himself, "That's what stinks" he said. We sighed in relief, "Were are those dorks?" Marshall took out his phone and called our treehouse, he put it on speaker so we could hear when our voicemail went off.

_'This is Cake' _

_'And this is Fionna'_

_'We're not home right now so leave a message' _

While listening to our voicemail Cake and I started cracking up, we just couldn't help it; I mean seriously, were hilarious.

Fortunately, Marshall didn't hear our giggles because of the _beep_ from the phone, so he left a message.

_"Um hey Fionna, are you guys still coming over; it's jam time, so like call me kk."_

After Marshall left the message he started picking his nose, it was gross but I couldn't really complain. Marshall deserved his privacy, and it was our fault for spying on him. Suddenly a wave of guilt came over me and I wanted nothing more then to tell Marshall the truth and be forgiven. Sadly, it was too late for that; we had been in his closet for about 20 minutes and if we came out now he'd never forgive me. My only chance was to wait until Marshall left the room and then sneak home.

I was pulled from my thoughts when I and idea hit me, I stood up and looked in Marshall's coat pockets for a pencil and paper.

"Fionna what are you doing?" Cake seemed confused so I just turned her around and bared down on her back, phase one of my plan.

The note read,

_Marshie, please come to our treehouse; It's an EMERGENCY! Love Fionna+ Cake_

I showed Cake the note,"When Marshie gets this he'll leave and we can escape!"

"That's brilliant... wait did you just call him Marshie?"

"Well.. he calls me Fi so it's payback" I blushed I had a secret crush on Marshall that cake didn't know about.

"Whatever, well anyway; how is this plan gonna work?"

"I'll fly the paper as an airplane down the bedroom ladder, it'll triple barrel roll past the kitchen; then it'll open the fridge and make some eggs. Then after it eats the eggs, it'll unfold itself onto the carpet in front of Marshie's door. I smiled proudly, positive that my plan would work.

"Yeah girl, go for it!" Cake was excited, so I threw the airplane and my plan was in the works. Marshall didn't notice the plane because he was turned around reading a book.

My plane flew down the stairs and did almost everything I said it would, but instead of unfolding itself the plane flew right into his trash bin.

"NO NO NO!"Cake and I whisper screamed, we were sobbing because our plan didn't work.

While we were having melt downs Marshall Lee sat up in bed,"Well I guess if Fionna's not coming then I'll just work on my own stuff."

Marshall pulled out his axe bass and strummed, he looked so hot when he was playing or singing... _Snap out of it Fionna if you don't get out of here then you'll never have a chance with Marshall Lee._ Once again my thought shot me back to reality, Marshall was talking.

"Take one for new love song based on my feelings for Fionna, I-I wanna write this song so that Fionna will like me; because I really like her."

By now I was blushing, so hard that my face probably looked like a tomato, Marshall liked me; the Vampire King of my dreams liked me back.

Cake was staring at me, most likely thinking of destroying Marshall if he didn't get to us first.

"This is so wrong, we need to get outs here NOW!"

I nodded in agreement but my eyes were fixed on Marshall, he looked so calm while he was singing, so peaceful; I imagined the look on his face if he knew I could hear him. I started laughing the 'look' was actually pretty funny.

Cake glared at me, "Fionna this is not funny, we need to get out before he finds us." Cake had taken a spoon which she got from... somewhere and was making a hole in the wall.

I encouraged her before going back to look at Marshie, his voice filled the air and it sounded wonderful; if the song was for me then I couldn't wait for him to sing it in person.

I turned around to see Cake crawling through the hole, I gave her a thumbs up because she was gonna escape; but she turned back seconds later when a giant spider started chasing her. The spider hissed and Cake turned to her original size and jumped on me. The spider hissed again and I climbed up to the ceiling to get away from it. Cake moved the spider so that it was in Marshall's room and not in the closet with us, but the dumb spider climbed Marshall's nightstand and pushed his blue lamp off. The lamp shattered and Marshall stopped singing, "Oh what!?" He said. "What happened?" Marshall looked towards the closet and hissed, _Now were in for it_, I thought. As Marshall approached the closet Cake and I hid in his coat," Where are you?" He bellowed. I had half the mind to show myself. "Oh there you are." he said "My broom!" Marshall left the closet and swept up the mess, with a couple curses after the lampshade that wouldn't get in the dustpan. Marshall brought back the broom, but when he put it down dust got inn his face. He groaned and flew toward the bathroom, I heard a shower running and wondered if it was safe. Cake told me to go 'Scope out the scene' so I crawled over to the bathroom.

I looked around and saw nothing at first but then I witnessed the unthinkable, Marshall Lee NAKED.

I was shocked, embarrassed, and confused at how he could six-pack when he claimed that he didn't work out.

I crawled back to the closet and into the coat, silent.

"Fionna what happened girl?"

"I'm not going back out there Cake."

"Why what happened, Fionna?"

I stared of into space not wanting to look Cake in the eye, this went on until Marshall came out of the bathroom wearing pajamas. He floated over his bed and after turning everything off went to sleep. Cake and I tiptoed away but the spider landed on my face. Terrified, I flicked the spider at Cake, to which it responded by biting her. Cake silently freaked out but crawled on, I turned around and asked "Is he awake?"

"Why are you yelling?!" Cake whispered shouted.

"I'm wondering out loud if He's awake!"

"Well if he is awake then he definitely hear you yelling!"

"I'm _whispering!_" I was in fact doing anything but whispering.

"I can hear both of you!" A husky voice said

"Disguise yourself!" I said before the light went on

I disguised myself as a lamp, while Cake disguised herself as me.

"What are you girl's doing in my room?" Marshall questioned

"Fionna I think Marshall saw us." Cake said stating the obvious

"Yeah... What the, CAKE you disguised yourself to look like me?!"

"Well duh!" She stated blankly "What else was I gonna do?!"

"HEY!" Marshall yelled "Explain yourselves, why are you here?"

I sighed "Well we were playing cloud hunt in your closet and you came home so we hid in there all day... we saw _and heard _everything." I said the last part quietly still embarrassed about the song.

"We're really sorry!" Cake and I said in unison.

"KK apology accepted."

Cake stared at him "Hold up, WHAT?!"

"I hide in your house all the time." Marshall stated flatly. "So no hard feelings guys, come over tomorrow and we'll have a _real_ jam session." He smiled at us.

Bye this time we had all walked downstairs and were standing bye the door, an awkward silence filled the room; I decided to break it.

"Actually Marshall, I wanna talk to you alone tomorrow; maybe we could have a jam session next week?" Marshall's eye's widened as I said that, but his voice stayed calm.

"Sure come bye around 2:00 and we'll talk."

"Ok bye." I said as we walked out the door, I got on Cake's back and we started for home. I was thinking about my date with Marshall tomorrow, if you could even call it that; I hope it went well, because we had _a lot_ to talk about.

* * *

**Please read this!**

**So please review, this is my first one shot and I hope it was okay! I was thinking about making another chapter when Marshall and Fionna have there date/talk. So please Review and tell me what you guys think!**


End file.
